polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belgiumball
Dutch French German|enemies = Iranball North Koreaball ISISball|likes = Chocolate, Belgian waffles, fries, beer, hands, fairs, the songs Alors on danse and Papaoutai, Tintin|hates = They're not french fries OK!! Being mistaken for Germanyball, Terrorism, Bad Weather|founded = 1830|onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|predicon = Dutch Empire|intospace = Yes|reality = Kingdom of Belgium|government = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy|capital = Brusselsball|religion = Catholic Islam Atheism Judaism|friends = Almost all countryballs|imagewidth = default|personality = Divided and Bossy He is a maniac who likes to cut hands and arms !!!!|food = Waffles, Chocolate|status = 22.3.16 (3/22/16) = Never forget|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball}} Belgiumball is a very strange, confusing and irrelevant countryball located in Western Europe. Belgiumball is often mistaken for a rotated Germanyball (especially by USAball), even though the stripes are in a different order. He loves to eat waffles and chocolate, and fries also, which are totally not French, but Belgian! And hands. He likes hands. A LOT. He bosses every countryball around a lot! These days Belgiumball is often portrayed as a innocent countryball that likes to cry. The headquarters of NATOball and EUball are located in Belgiumball's capital: Brusselsball. He is also where the biggest rave party in the world, Tomorrowland, is held. Personality Belgium is generally a warm and cheerful ball, but he is extremely obsessed with (cut-off) hands. He even took one out on a date once. This is due to his historic fetish for hands, derived from his rape of Congoball. This in contrast to the general stereotype of Belgium, which is just an innocent waffle and chocolate-lover that doesn't seem to do much wrong. History Belgiumball is descended from... well no one knows, really, but his parents are Franceball and Netherlandsball (this was before Franceball got married to Germanyball). He was born in 1830, but his parents met when Franceball took some of Dutch Republicball's clay in 1795. After he changed his name to the United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball (aka Netherlandsball), UKball helped deliver the child, and then secure it's neutrality in 1839's Treaty of London. The boy eventually grew up to follow in his parents' footsteps, eventually acquiring a slave colony of his own, Congoball, in 1885. It was also during this time, that Belgiumball developed a weird fetish for hands. He was eventually forced to abandon indulging it in 1908, under pressure from his guardian/mentor UKball. In 1914, Reichtangle tried to anschluss Belgiumball, but his guardian and uncle UKball, as well as his estranged father Franceball, came to his rescue, and then eventually his distant cousin USAball as well. Reichtangle was defeated in 1918, and his former clay in East Africa was divided between UKball, and Belgiumball. In 1940, however, Reichtangle's son Nazi Germanyball raped and anschlussed him, for 4 years this time, until his distant cousin USAball came to his rescue once again. After that traumatic experience, Belgiumball settled down into a peaceful lifestyle, and eventually gave Democratic Republic of the Congoball his independence in 1960. He was a founding member of both the EU (1957) and NATO (1948). Nowadays, the EU (his half brother) has his base located in Belgiumball's clay. He tries to be as good a host as possible, but he secretly still yearns to fulfill his hands fetish. Maybe he will die soon, since some in Flandersball wants their independence. Nice story, wasn't it? Now he's going to go eat some waffles with chocolate, and not-French fries. And also cut some hands. Relationships * UKball - Guardian/Mentor: He helped secure my freedom twice from Reichtangle and his son. * USAball - Cousin: Cool guy, helped me out with the Nazi that time. I am not of Germany! * Franceball - Mother: Abandoned me from birth and took half of Flanders' clay, but helped me out with Reichtangle that time. * Netherlandsball - Stoned Father: Never forget 1830, THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!! * Germanyball - Stepfather: Your father and grandfather both raped me, you know. * Congoball - HANDS. GIB HANDS. * Rwandaball - Former slaveling. Meh (now gib hands). * Burundiball - Former slaveling. Meh (now gib hands). * Luxembourgball . Brother and gas station . Really, too irrelevant though. * Reichtangle - RAPIST NEVER FORGET 1914 PAY REPARATIONS * Nazi Germanyball - RAPIST NEVER FORGET 1940 PAY REPARATIONS * DR Congoball - My son, but he hates me (now gib hands). * Polandball - Helped me with independence in 19th century! * Canadaball - Helped me in WW1 and WW2. * ISISball - YUO WILL PAY FOR WHAT YUO DID Subdivisions Regionballs and Provinceballs * Flandersball ** West Flandersball ** East Flandersball ** Flemish Brabantball ** Antwerpball (province) ** Limburgball * Walloniaball ** Hainautball ** Walloon Brabantball ** Namurball ** Liègeball ** Luxembourgball (Belgium) ** German-speaking Communityball * Brusselsball (the capital city) Gallery Belgium.png|User:ScrewMcGru's Belgiumball The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Anonymous basement dads (Polandball).png|Anonymous basement dads News 128.png|291x291px|DR Congoball, rejected by Belgium BImeqKA.png EGJFbiW.png|Hands L2gk8gF.png ZdfOtZa.png Belgium declares neutral.png Polandball Francophones.png 맥주Beer.png Invasions.png zq9qpnk.jpg ABMf9ns.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WSsw0au.png 's2chH6I.png 2zYuDBH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png TYCRAOn.png 'm0CR404.png JbbeI87.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 2G0l2Vj.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'zbBRze0.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png CAJIl2w.png 1c6iNhJ.png 1393808_455403624578267_1423341617_n.png Respect_the_innocent_dead.png XLnjzgW.png qPnP5J8.png 0somQzS.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png *RC Plane *Lord of War See also *Facebook page es:Bélgicaball fr:Belgiqueballe nl:Belgiëbal ru:Бельгия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Chocolate Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Euro € Category:Belgiumball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:French speaking countryball Category:OSCE Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:ISIS Removers Category:Low countries Category:Kebab Remover Category:Relevant Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking countryball Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Germany remover Category:Beer Category:Rape victims Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Gay Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Countryballs of Western Europe Category:European Countryballs Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former German Colonies